Sed y hambre
by Zarekeros
Summary: Los latidos, la respiración, el olor. Oneshot. Antes de Amanecer.


Disclaimer: la saga Crepúsculo, incluyendo a los personajes, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sed y hambre**

Jasper no se sentía bien aquella mañana, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, admitía que llevaba sintiéndose mal desde que se había visto obligado a llevar una vida vegetariana, es decir, incompleta.

Era una completa tortura y de las más dolorosas y frustrantes. Bien podría saberlo él.

Llevaba notando aquel quemazón en la garganta tanto tiempo que se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero a cada día que pasaba, empezaba a notarse más deprimido y dolorido.

Estar encerrado durante horas y horas en un edificio con más de cuatrocientos humanos tampoco ayudaba. Miraras hacia donde miraras descubrías un palpitar en el cuello de alguien, y en todo momento escuchabas los latidos, las respiraciones, el vaivén de la sangre en las venas... No podías escapar a la llamada del instinto, que dejaba claro lo que quería: cazar, desgarrar, matar.

Alice solía ponerse algo nerviosa cuando veía muertes de alumnos del instituto de Forks al azar mientras estaban en el comedor. Al ver ese tipo de cosas, le dirigía miradas de advertencia, aunque sus ojos mostraban comprensión. La verdad, es que si no fuera por Alice, él ya habría perdido algo más que la cordura a causa del hambre y la sed.

Las cosas empezaban a calmarse un poco para él. Entonces apareció ella. Con su piel más clara que la de los demás, que le permitía ver bajo la luz del día algunas venas, con su mejillas de sonrojo fácil y sus nervios a flor de piel.

Sí, todo en ella le llamaba, incluso su olor.

Los días volvían a ser igual o más horribles que antes. Seguramente más, porque ella se acercaba, poquito a poco, a su entorno. Y, cada vez con más regularidad, él tenía que desaparecer de su propia casa para evitar cruzársela sabiendo que algún día su autocontrol se rompería, que Edward y los demás no podrían detenerle y todo habría acabado. Ella estaría muerta y él no sufriría más por su causa, cierto, pero el precio sería muy alto.

Varias veces se había preguntado cómo era posible que Edward pudiera contenerse tanto. Una vez le respondió a aquella pregunta no formulada diciendo que cada vez era más fácil, que podía estar con ella con más facilidad cada día... y que él, Jasper, también conseguiría hacerlo con el tiempo. Mientras, lo vigilaría con lupa y lo mantendría lo más alejado que pudiera de ella.

Pero aquel día, las cosas parecían más lúgubres de lo normal. Quizás era porque sabía que, durmiendo en la habitación de Edward, dormía ella y su respiración era lenta y regulada.

Se pasó los dedos por la frente, como si le doliera, y en verdad parecía que le dolía. Edward lo miraba con expresión impasible desde el fondo de la habitación, esperando a saber qué cosa de él.

De repente, un suspiro de Bella se escuchó como si estuviera junto a ellos en el salón, y verdaderamente pareció que toda ella se encontraba allí recordándole a Jasper el por qué se encontraba tan mal aquella mañana.

Edward se tensó.

Otro suspiro y ella cambiando de postura en la cama.

Los latidos, la respiración, el olor.

Tensión, escozor y verdadero dolor.

Edward que se acerca a él a toda velocidad y lo agarra con fuerza. Un, dos, tres segundos. Jasper se suelta y mira hacia el piso superior con expresión de verdadera agonía. Si sólo...

- Contrólate, Jasper –le dice Edward.

_Sí, sí_, piensa.

- Piensa en Alice –insiste su hermano.

En Alice, en su Alice que se entristecería si él acababa con la vida de su nueva amiga o, ya puestos, con la de Edward. Debía pensar en Alice.

Más controlado, se vuelve hacia Edward y le dirige un gesto de asentimiento antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta, decidido a salir ya mismo de allí. No puede evitar, sin embargo, mirar de soslayo hacia las escaleras cuando está apunto de cerrar la puerta.

Se preguntó si Bella sabría cuánto le debía al amor de Edward y a la simple imagen de una Alice decepcionada. Seguramente no, pues sino se alejaría del todo de él presa del pánico.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Este ha sido mi primer fanfic, espero no haberlo hecho muy mal...


End file.
